


This Victory is Hollow

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Demons, Dom Lilith, F/F, Femslash, Non-Linear Narrative, Sharing a Body, Spanking, Sub Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The untold, behind-the-scenes tale of Lilith and Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Victory is Hollow

When the Winchester boy sells his soul for the life of his brother, Lilith laughs. It’s all going according to plan.

Of course it is. Not only did Lilith send her best dealmaker, but she’s sure that even if she hadn’t the boy would’ve caved in. Lilith really has to thank John Winchester in person for raising his sons to be so dangerously codependent. Well, she plans on it until Alastair informs her that when the Gate of Hell broke open, he broke loose. Pity. He was really one of her favorite toys. He was so _durable_.

“Also, ma’am, Azazel has been killed.”

Lilith tips up her nose. “I never expected him to last as long as he did.”

Alastair nods his head, keeping his chin low. “Understood.”

+

_Several centuries before._

Of all the demons in her realm, Lilith never expected the most loyal and most intrepid to be the most beautiful.

She’s relatively young for a demon, having been dragged to Hell only a handful of decades ago. Compared to Lilith, she is a toddler, an infant. She’s an underdog in a field of bloodthirsty, pugnacious competitors. As Lilith evaluates the contestants from the sidelines, she wonders how this young thing expects to even stand a chance.

Several years later, as the competition thins, Lilith realizes she shouldn’t have underestimated the young demon, because she is so much like herself. They are both tenacious, audacious, and cunning individuals. Others underestimate them, and they use that underestimation to their advantage. Oh, Lilith likes her.

The demons on the ground fight tooth and nail, for the most part using their brute force to slaughter their opponents. Lilith despises them all. She’s tempted to pull the young demon who caught her eye out of the brawl to ensure she lives, but that is not fair, and just because the girl is artful doesn’t mean she can survive the coming war.

“It’s a formidable crop this decade,” her servant notes to her left.

Lilith strangles him.

At the end of the game, one demon comes out victorious. Her name is Ruby. It suits her, Lilith thinks, with blood the color of her namesake splattered across her skin.

“Bring her to my quarters,” Lilith orders the servant that took the last’s place. The thing nods and hurries off to the gory field. Lilith teleports to her bedroom with barely more than a thought and waits. Lesser demons are so slow.

+

Lilith has been preparing for millennium. Her army is built, her operative is sent, and all the plans have been detailed. All she has to do now is wait.

She deserves a little luxury and simplicity after all her hard work, before her final sacrifice.

She choses the body of a young girl from Southern Africa. But the girl is plain, and Lilith destroys her body in the gas station with the Winchesters’ allies.

Her next vessel, however, is full of fun.

It’s another young girl, this time from America. Her parents fear her and dote on her. They give her everything she asks for, and when they refuse Lilith twists her wrist - it’s just for show really - and snaps their neck.

Lilith has everything she could ask for, except for the one thing she wants most.

_Ruby_.

+

She’s never considered herself a fanciful demon until Ruby showed her how handsome she looks in satin and lace.

“Nice, huh?” Ruby smirks, running a hand over her garter. She trails up to her hip until her middle finger slips beneath the band of her panties and moves around the perimeter. She pauses at the inside of her thigh to raise an eyebrow at Lilith. “What do you think?”

Lilith extends her arms for Ruby, who comes readily into their circle. She pulls Ruby in roughly and relishes the gasp of exhilaration she elicits.

“I think it’s perfect,” Lilith purrs, digging her nails into Ruby’s hips. She watches her eyes dilate until they become nothing but ink reflecting the bedroom’s low lights.

With a grin and a gyrate of her hips, Ruby says, “I thought you would. I feel so pretty.”

“That’s because you are.” Lilith trails her hands down the swell of Ruby’s ass, to the back of her thighs. Then, she forces Ruby off her feet and into her lap. Ruby’s grin enlarges at her new position. Her legs hook around Lilith’s waist, the silk of her stockings stroking against Lilith’s bare skin. Oh, it’s a beautiful sensation, made even better by the way Ruby’s legs clench when Lilith grabs her ass. She noses the column of Ruby’s bared throat. “Mmm.”

“Spank me,” Ruby says, locking her eyes with Lilith. She does not make commands of Lilith, but this is not a command. So Lilith complies.

She pushes Ruby off her lap, and before Ruby has time to collapse Lilith has her bent over the bed. Ruby gasps deliriously. Lilith hears a chuckle in her breath. She strikes her hand over Ruby’s left cheek, and it takes the breath away from Ruby altogether.

“This is what you want?” Lilith asks rhetorically. She rubs her palm over the spot she spanked, soothing the stinging flesh beneath Ruby’s black silk. Then, before Ruby can get used to the ministrations, Lilith strikes again.

Ruby ducks her head down, forearms resting on the bed. “I know you’ve got more than that,” she hisses. “Bring it.”

Lilith stares down at her, eyebrows beginning to furrow in confusion. Then she says, “The greater punishment would be not to spank you at all, wouldn’t it.”

Ruby doesn’t respond immediately, but she wiggles her hips lightly, as if goading Lilith to spank her. Lilith nearly does.

“Look, I know you like me,” Ruby says. “I’m your ‘favorite’ or whatever. But that doesn’t mean you need to go easy on me. I’m not gonna break.”

Taking her words into consideration, Lilith continues to stare at the back of Ruby’s head. She thinks about how strong Ruby is compared to how strong Lilith herself is. Lilith has been able to go full on with innumerable beings before Ruby without being afraid of not knowing when to stop. Hell, Lilith’s gone too far before, without remorse and sometimes intentionally.

But Ruby isn’t just any other demon who can be replaced. At this moment she means more to Lilith than anyone ever has. Lilith wants to make her happy, to please her, to love her.

Lilith never believed she had a heart, but now it beats twice.

“I trust you more than anyone else. Even myself. If I go too far, you need to tell me.”

Ruby nods. “I trust you, too.”

+

“Lucifer? The Apocalypse?” Ruby grins. Lilith knows she will not refuse the position, but she just needs a moment to process before she says yes.

“That’s right, baby,” Lilith purrs. She cups Ruby’s chin in her hand. “I need you inside.”

“Now you’re just talking dirty,” Ruby says.

Lilith smirks at Ruby’s retaliation, but she can’t let herself be sidetracked. She needs to tell Ruby this. “We won’t be able to see each other from the moment Dean sells his soul. Not very often, anyway. And not for very long.”

Ruby’s eyebrows knit together. “What do you mean.”

“I am the last seal. I must die so Lucifer can walk the Earth.”

Ruby doesn’t say anything for a long moment. “There isn’t another way?”

Shaking her head sadly, Lilith gathers Ruby’s hands in her own and holds them between them. She rubs her thumb across Ruby’s knuckles in an attempt to comfort her and herself. Lilith has always been prepared to make the final sacrifice, until Ruby came along and made her want to _live_.

Lilith hugs Ruby close so neither of them have to see the tears pricking in the other’s eyes.

+

_This is a whole new level of kinky_ , Ruby says in the back of Lilith’s mind. Lilith agrees wholly - Ruby’s vessel fits like a glove, even with the both of them inside - and has a few ideas as to what they could do, but she must devote all of her attention to the Winchesters. After the older one’s been dragged to Hell and the shaggy-haired one hauls away his carcass, then Lilith can lie down on the bloody ground and touch herself. Ruby can take command of one hand while Lilith controls the other, and together they can reach blissful nirvana. One last round together before the war really begins.

Before that, though….

“Sick ‘em, boys.”

+

The last thing Lilith sees is Ruby smiling sadly at her.


End file.
